When The Game Changes
by NodMPortant
Summary: What happens when you wake up and don't know where you are? What happens when life as you know it will never be the same? What happens when the game changes? My name is Axle and this is my story. Slow updates


**Hey guys This is NodMPortant here after a long time it's finally here my first ever FanFiction story. So First things first the disclaimer I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT that pleasure goes to Notch and Mojang. I'm just a guy with an idea for a story that involves the stuff they created.**

 **Now this is my first fic so please be understanding if my writing style is odd, that being said ON WITH THE STORY!**

****1st person***************************************************************

I slowly started to wake up as I did I wondered what the day held for me. I was reluctant to move as I was very comfortable; I relished the warm sun beam on my face as I listened to the sound of the ocean and seagulls overhead.

Wait, Ocean? Seagulls?

Last time I checked I lived in the suburbs a good couple hundred miles were between the two of us. I opened my eyes and rushed to sit up.

I was greeted to the sight of a perfectly smooth beach with a great big ocean to boot, all in all a picture perfect beach that people would kill to be at.

The only problem I had was that this was not my home, this was not my bedroom. Heck my bed isn't even here. The first thought I had was

'Where in the world am I?'

I mean the last thing I can remember playing on my computer and the next thing I know I wake up here. I would say that this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me but then I would be lying.

'Did I hit my head or something? Or could it be something I ate?'

I try to remember all my head starts to hurt like I hit it on something; maybe hitting my head wasn't too far off.

As I pondered how I got here I saw something in the water it was a long shape almost tubular it had a few something's attached to it.

'What is that? '

Is what I thought as I looked at it and as I was doing that I saw that it was moving slowly almost lazily through the water.

'Is that a squid? If it is what is it doing so close to shore?'

I stood up and moved closer to what I thought was a squid as I did I noticed that it was indeed a squid but with one major difference. The squid was black as coal with white eyes and black irises and bout six foot long.

Now I'm not the best at biology but the last time I checked squids were not black so unless I pulled a Rip Van Winkle and squids changed drastically I was not in Kansas anymore.

I to wonder where I am and then decide to look around to see what else is around, so I turn around to see a bit more beach and then Bam! A forest.

"…. Ok that's weird."

I say that because I mean come on, for a beach to change into a forest so abruptly is just a bit weird. Then I see something near the bottom of my vision, I turn my head to get a better look at it but it moves with my head.

After a few attempts at this I decide to just move my eyes to look at it only to see some red hearts and what looks like a mutton chop.

'Ok now what the heck is that?

I have roughly six hearts and mutton chops but it looks like one of the chops is, well the best way I can think to describe it is empty. As I take a closer look at the hearts one of them seems to be half empty, as I'm saying this one of the chops loses half of its filling.

Then I notice that I'm feeling a little hungry and think to myself.

'Ok then it appears that the mutton chops are like an indicator of how hungry I am, does that mean the hearts are my health?'

The more I think about the two bars the more this looks like a one of those video games that I enjoy playing.

Now I hate to admit it but I sort of freaked out for a little bit

'Ok where in the (Authors note: I want to try to keep this rated G or K as it may be so I won't be using actual swear words.)flaming heck am I!? I don't want to be in a video game I'm only 15 it's a school night and I have a major test coming up.'

Yes you heard right I freaked out enough to where I wanted to go to school rather than be on this rather nice beach, without homework I might add and no known way to get to it. Seeing as I have no clue where I am.

"Does that mean that I don't have to turn it in?"

I wonder a loud as I look around for a third time I see the sun in the sky which makes me think about how long I've been sleeping out here, along with why I'm not freaking out more at the fact that I seem to be in some sort of video game.

"Well I can worry about that later I should get going to try to find a town or some sort of shelter before night falls."

But now the problem comes in which direction do I go, in many of the survival shows I watched say that you should find a river and follow it because many villages thrive off them. So I guess I should follow the shore until I find the end of one.

So I start to walk off to the right of the beach, why to the right you may ask…. Well why not it seems just as good as the other way. I stop when I realize that I should mark where I started in case I choose the wrong way.

So I go up to a tree and grab a dead branch from the ground and a good ways from the water I make a big X in the sand.

That being done I take the branch with me, one for a walking stick/weapon, and two it could make some good fire wood if need be.

So I start walking and as I walk I look around I see nothing unusual other than a few more of those squid I mentioned earlier. As I'm walking I see a hill with a pig on it, I stop and wonder how in the world a pig got out here and if there's a farmer out here that I can stay with.

I start to head towards the pig and the closer I get to it the more sure I get that it's domesticated in some manner as it has not run away from me. I pass the pig and get to the top of the hill with only some shortness of breath.

"Man I need to get active a little more if this is making me out of breath like this."

While I may be a gamer I was not fat but was not super in shape ether, I was that odd phase of 'yeah I'm in good shape but I'm not going to take my shirt off at the pool any time soon'

As I start to look out over the prairie, which I found a little bit odd as I've only been walking about 30 minutes. I see some odd brown things in the distance, are they houses? Are they rocks? Are they giant piles of fudge just waiting to be eaten?!

….Maybe I'm a bit hungrier than I originally thought or maybe it's because I'm craving some of my grandma's homemade fudge that she only makes for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

But I digress if those brown things are houses I should make my way to them as quick as I can, namely because I don't know what time it is or when the sun goes down. And being out in the dark in a place you don't know it just asking to get hurt or killed.

With that I made my way down the hill heading towards a deeper part of the forest and as I went deeper in I looked around and saw what looked like some string on the ground. I stoop over to get a better look at it, when I touch it I notice how it's slightly sticky and can't help but wonder who put this here.

As I remove my hand from the string I don't notice how it vibrates or how its movements slightly shake the leaves in the trees over head. I walk further in not realizing that ever since I entered this part of the forest I haven't heard any birds or animals of any sort.

I walk on thinking that I should be able to make good time through the forest if it doesn't get much thicker than this. The further in I walked the more I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, I ignore this feeling as I can see nothing around.

I couldn't be more wrong.

****3rd person***************************************************

*High above in the trees*

They sensed the moment the bug entered their forest as they had for all of them; they knew not why they entered when they had clearly marked their territory. But then did not mind for the most part as they made for an excellent meal.

They were mostly a dark brown so dark that you could easily mistake them for black even though so few were. They had eight beady red eyes that observed their prey, with eight long spindly legs that can carry them far and fast towards they bug of their choice.

The smallest of them could rival a pit-bull in size, where as the larger ones could rival some wolfs and golden retrievers. With pincers that can pierce their chosen bug with ease, and some even had stingers that can run you through with nary a thought.

In their mind there were no finer hunters than themselves, they were strong, fast, and most of all deadly to all of those who were absentmindedly walking through the forest.

They saw the bipedal bug bend over to look at their lure they clicked their pincers with glee, one more bug for them to feast on tonight.

They were not pack creatures by any means but that did not mean they didn't see the benefits of having more of more of them in the same area. More hunters meant more bugs to feast on which meant that they could become even better hunters.

As they observed the bipedal bug they saw that he was no great threat to them has he did not have the hard skin that they often had to get through to get to the good parts.

Click Click Click (Authors note: after this I'm just going to write what their saying as I have neither the time nor inclination to write click each time before they talk _.) "Brothers, is this one not ripe for the taking? Let us take the bug now so that we may feast upon it with the others."_

 _This spider is a large almost the size of a black lab with the color to match as it was pure black in color with the marks of many battles on it._

 _"Peace brother peace, there is no need to rush such a hunt as this do not forget that we have one with us who has not savored the thrill of the hunt, we must give him the chance to hunt, to grow and become one with the web."_

 _This one is the same size as the last one with the only difference is it being brown instead of black. In between the two of them is a smaller light brown spider the size of a small child._

 _"_ _Older brothers I am excited to become one with the web and taste my first fresh bug, but is it not the right time to strike as the bug has no clue to the fact that its being hunted?"_

 _The two bigger spiders look at each other and seem to smile (How I have no clue, maybe happy sounding clicking?) almost amused at something._

 _The brown spider looks down to the younger spider and says "_ _Little brother you will learn in time that there are many things to be considered during a hunt. Like how big is the bug, will you only need yourself to take it down or will you need some help from some of your brothers?"_

 _The black one looks at the brown in agreement_ _"You must also think about how tough the bug's skin is and how much energy_ it has _, never forget that it's far easier to take down a bug that's tired than one that has more energy. After a good amount of time you will be able to tell whether or not you'll be able to take down your prey or if you need to let it tire itself out first. Even though I am eager to feast upon the bug I always take these things into consideration before going on the attack, remember it is far better to lose the bug you're hunting than to risk getting injured or worse."_

 _With these words of wisdom the spiders look down upon their soon to be prey with anticipation of the young spiders first kill and ascend into the life of a fully grown spider and to be one with the web as countless others before him._

 _The young spider looks back up to the brown spider and asks_ _"Brother the teachings of the elders state that we only hunt in the forest and only when we need to feed but what happens if one of us forgoes this and hunts just for the pleasure of it?"_

 _The brown spider looks at the young one and seems to sigh; he looks over to his partner who seems to nod at him as if they've decided to tell him something._

 _"Young one you ask a question that it both easy and difficult at the same time, you see there was once a time where we were twice the size that we currently are. There were so many of us that we chose the two spiders that were the biggest, strongest, and most fearsome of us all. We chose them to lead us to the places where the bugs are plentiful and those who would prey on us are few. And so they did over many miles and through many a danger they lead us to this place, and it was everything we were looking for."_

 _"But there was a divide between us as to how we should hunt the bug, should we let them come into the forest or should we chase them down, now understand this little brother that both methods have their merit but just because one can do something does not mean one should do something. One of the reasons that we hunt in the trees as you know is that we are nocturnal meaning that we do most of activity in the dark of night."_

 _"Our current leader wanted us to let our prey come to us to counter this so that we would have even more of an advantage that we already do. The co-leader at the time thought otherwise and wanted to chase our prey down no matter what. Now little brother can you see what problems could arise from this last hunting strategy?"_

 _The young spider thinks on this for a few minutes as the three of them follow the bi-pedal bug through the forest._

 _"Well"_ he starts to answer _"if it's day out when we hunt they could lead us out into the sun where we would slowly start to die and then kill us with relative ease, also if the bug is stronger than us it could turn around and attack us even if it's the dark of night where we are at our best."_

 _The older spider nods with approval as does his companion_

 _"You are correct little brother both of the reasons you give are quite valid and this is where there was a great divide amongst us as to whether or not we should follow the one we refer to as the Wise One also known as the Trap spider or to follow the Speedy One also known as the Jumping spider."_

 _They stop as they see the bug they're hunting stop for a moment, they watch as they wonder if it will stop for a rest. It does just in a different manner that they were hoping for. (AN: if you need me to give you specific s about what kind of rest stop you clearly aren't thinking about it hard enough.)_

 _"The hunting style was a rather minor issue comparing to this one little brother"_

 _The black spider says solemnly_

 _"It was not the fact of hunting rather that how and why they hunted that was the main problem, you see we stay in the forest because this is our home our sanctuary and our hunting grounds. We never go to another's sanctuary to hunt for the simple thrill of the hunt, to mindlessly kill for the sake of killing."_

 _"That was where we had to put a stinger in the ground so to speak as we found out that the followers of the Speedy one would kill for the pure pleasure of it. As you know if at all possible we do not kill the young bugs as they are considered precious to them and if we kill the young not only would we kill off any future bugs from spawning, but we may call upon the wrath of all of the bi-pedal bugs. And though we might win the resulting battle not only would our food source be sorely depleted in the resulting war, but we could and would lose quite a few of our brothers and Web forbid our sisters. Or the worst could happen and we would be wiped out completely."_

 _The brown spider takes over while saying_

 _"You must be understand that this was a very real threat to us not many seasons ago the followers of the Jumping one did just that, attack the young bi-pedal bugs for nothing but sport and almost brought the wrath of all the bi-pedal bugs upon us had the Wise One not banished them from our forest. Immediately afterwards prey was quite scarce seeing as none of the bugs dare venture out after nightfall and even worse the locked up the bugs they kept as slaves locked up as well."_

 _"So let this be a lesson little brother and take these things away. One: never attack a young bi-pedal bug. Two: never attack the bugs in their sanctuary unless they attack first, Three: learn from history or else you will be doomed to repeat it."_

 _"Thank you older brothers I will be sure to take the wisdom you've given me and to remember it, I do have one question though."_

 _The older spiders look at him with some curiosity as questions were not usually asked at this stage but relented seeing as the gifted him with quite a bit of information recently._

 _"Has no one made any efforts to make peace with the bi-pedal bugs? You say that we don't hunt them if we can, so why not make an arrangement that's beneficial to both sides."_

 _The older spiders look at the younger one with a measure of concern while the black spider speaks saying._

 _"Be cautious of what you speak young one for you are very nearly saying such things that would anger some of the elders in our web."_

 _"You are not the only one to have this thought and certainly not the last, but you would do well not to speak of such things again. Others before you that have had the same thoughts have wished to speak to the Wise One about such things. But soon after they requested an audience with him they soon went missing only to be found weeks later dead surrounded by what looked to be the bi-pedal bugs tracks."_

 _"So not only did that dissuade any further brothers from endeavoring to speak on the subject but caused many of us to be distrustful of the bi-pedal bugs, there by effectively ending any thought on the matter before it even began."_

 _The young spider looks disturbed when he hears this and turns his gaze on to the black spider says_

 _"How can this continue? I understand that there is some anger and fear between us and the bi-pedal bugs, but can we stand by and watch as our brothers are killed and not make any sort of effort to make a change. Yes there is a chance that we would fail in our efforts and that those that we send could get killed, but is that really enough reason to be so set against it that we would kill our own brethren to avoid it?"_

 _The brown spider looks at the young one with a mixture of pride and concern at the words that he hears_

 _"You must understand this, not all of the elders are against the idea that you've spoken, they simply fear that those elders who do oppose it find out and threaten their families. You know that for the most part we do not hunt as one, but as individuals for the most part. It has only been in recent years that the Wise One has formed the elders as a form of lesser rulers, a counsel if you will. As such there are still kinks that need to be ironed out of the system such as these corrupt elders, the Wise One cannot be everywhere and relies on the elder counsel to inform him of the goings on in the web._

 _Unfortunately some of the elders that do oppose the idea are influential and don't like the idea of anyone telling them what to do. Even when those of the web bring up points like this that could benefit the whole of the web, so please young one be very cautious of who you speak to in this matter. In fact it would be better if you never spoke of this again, it is simply too much of a risk that one of the elders could find out."_

 _They stop talking at this point the older spiders looking relived that they could stop this topic of conversation, while the younger spider looks towards the bi-pedal bug with a measure of frustration._

 _'Why can't the elders just give the bugs a chance to hash out some sort of accord to stop all of the needless death'_

The young _spider thought but alas such is the way of some of those in power, they never want to relinquish any of it and will do anything to keep it. In the mean time during this conversation the sun has started to set and the forest is getting darker it is closing in on the prime time for the spiders to strike._

 _"Little brother it is nearly the time to strike, when the time comes you will be on your own. You must conduct this hunt by yourself for we can't assist you in your first hunt. We will be within ear shot of you if you are in danger of dying but short of that you will be on your own."_

 _The black spider says to the younger spider, as he finishes saying this the brown one speaks up saying._

 _"Remember that there is no shame in letting the bug go if one of the rules we follow will be broken or if you are in danger of perishing. Don't forget what I said earlier, it's far better to lose the bug than lose your life over something as trivial as your first kill."_

"I will remember these things you have told me brothers and I will do my best to bring honor to the web with this hunt.

The young spider replies to the older spiders as they move off to let the young spider perform his first hunt.

'Well I suppose I should get on with it then, the only question is when to attack?'

****************1stPerson*************************************************************

 _'Wow' I think to myself 'I reeeeeeeeeeealy underestimated how long it would take to get out of this forest'_

 _At this point I had been traipsing through this forest for a good two or three hours with no end in sight. Now I know that I can't really say anything due to my lack of skill in hiking and the like, but I would have thought that I would be able to get through a stinking forest with no difficulty._

 _But noooooooooooooo I just had to tell myself to keep walking straight and that if I did that nothing could go wrong. And here I am as lost as an 80 year old trying to figure out how to use the T.V. remote._

 _I stop for a moment to take a deep breath to calm myself down, it won't do me any good to get all frustrated and get myself into even more trouble later on._

 _As I take a moment to calm myself I can't help but notice something or should I say a lack of something. I only just now noticed that there we no noises, and I mean nothing no birds singing nothing. Again I'm no expert on wildlife by any means but I should be hearing some sort of noise, a bird or squirrel or something of that nature._

 _But no just dead silence, now according to the books and shows I've watched about nature that means that a huge storm is coming. According to the video games I've played that means that there is something big and scary out there stalking me,_

 _Nether options are particularly good ones but I would rather have the storm that the big mean monster type thing stalking me. So in light of that I quicken my pace to avoid said storm of big or the big scary thing that may or may not be stalking me._

 _The longer I walk the more nervous I get seeing as the dead silence is just a little bit creepy, and I feel the anticipation of something what that something is I don't know._

 _As I'm walking past a rather tall tree I get the feeling that something is above me, as I look up something drops down at me. I dive to the side a get up as quick as I can and what I see nearly makes me crap myself._

 _I look up to see a huge brown spider, and when I say huge I don't mean one that's the size of one of those desert plates that you see at restaurants. No no no this thing is the size of a freaking Shetland pony! (AN: if you want a better idea of what these spiders look like just watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets or search them on Google)_

 _I would like to say that when I saw this massive spider I looked it in the eye (see eyes) and charged it with my stick in hand ready to do combat to the bitter end. But what happened instead was me screaming like a girl and running the opposite direction as fast as I can._

 _Now I'm not scared of spiders by any means but I challenge you to be face to face with a spider the size of a Shetland pony and not freak out, yeah not so fun to think about is it?_

 _So where was I? Ah yes running away from the ruddy huge spider. Needless to say that in my panicked state I wasn't all too picky about which direction I was running so long as it was away from my new found friend. When I say friend I mean stalker and when I say stalker I mean the thing that's try its hardest to chase me down a kill me as I try my hardest not to be killed._

 _"WILL YOU STOP CHASING ME!? I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE NOT TO BE KILLED AND EATEN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"_

 _I yell back towards it as I try very much not to run face first into a tree, I do this for several reasons the first being that it would hurt a lot to do that the second being that doing that would essentially end my life via spider._

 _The odd thing was that the spider seams to make a series of clicking noises_

" _Yeah like that's ever worked_ " _The spider replied sarcastically as it tries to kill me with razor sharp pincers._

 _Not that I can understand what it's saying, namely because I don't speak spider secondly because I'm kind of running for my life. You tend to have different priorities and noticing a spider seemingly responding to me is not very high on that list._

 _As I'm fleeing for my life the forest starts to get thinner I somehow notice, this brings good news and bad news. The good news is that I run less of a risk of being attacked from above and running into trees, you try running full tilt through a forest and not run face first into a tree. The bad news is that the spider is faster than I am and now there's more room for it to build up speed._

 _Another thing is that I'm starting to get tired, turns out that running for your life from a giant spider is exhausting who would have thought._

 _'I sure hope I run across that village I saw earlier' I think to myself_

 _I decided that what I saw before I entered the forest is a village, at least that's what I tell myself. If it's not well, let's just say that figuring out where I am won't be an option any more._

 _Just as I'm thinking this I trip which most likely saved my life as the moment I fell the spider decided to leap at me. I can feel the breeze as it sails over my head, talk about close calls. The good thing about this is that it's facing the opposite direction of me which gives me enough for me to jump to my feet and slap it in B for boogie._

 _I'm starting to lose hope at this point I know that my luck will only hold up for so long and when it fails I'll be having dinner with Mr. Spider with me as the main dish, not a pleasant thought in the slightest._

 _This is probably the moment that some would say will make or break a man, do you just lay down and die or do you keep fighting until your last breath. Well momma didn't raise no quitter as the saying goes I just have to much to live for to just give up and die, that and if my mom finds out I died she'll kill me. So not really much other option really, I see out of the corner of my eye a rather large stick that should work nicely as a sort of mace._

 _It has a nice big knot on one end with a smoother almost handle like grip on the other, not my first choice but beggars can't be choosers. It'll keep me alive a bit longer that attacking the spider with my bare hands that's for sure._

 _I grab it and turn around just in time to see the spider stop about five feet to my left in a clearing; I face it with my makeshift weapon held in front of me._

 _This was it_

 _It's all going to end_

 _One way or another_

 _It or me_

 _….I really need to stop thinking so dramatically_

 _As we face each other we look into each other's eyes_

 _Kind of creepy seeing eight read eyes stare into my own, quite unnerving. Never something I thought I would do._

 _I mean come on it's a spider the size of a Shetland pony, not something I thought I would ever see outside of a fantasy novel. Don't even get me started on how badly I don't want to meet this thing in a dark alley….or a dark forest for that matter._

 _Now where was I? Ah! Yes that's right facing my imminent demise head on like a man._

 _We both don't move each of us eyeing each other waiting for the other to move, like a giant game of chicken but instead of just running into your friend if you lose you get eaten._

 _It seems like hours have past when in fact nary more than a minute has elapsed. When suddenly on some unseen signal the spider rushes me._

 _I jump to the left when it's just about on me and go to swing my weapon at it, just to feel it bounce off and do no apparent damage._

 _It was then I remembered that spiders have an exoskeleton making my job of survival that much harder._

 _"Oh come on!" I shout angrily_

 _The spider quickly turns around and charges me again, so I doge the same way and put a bit more force into my swing. I hear a much louder thud as the spider sort of screeches in annoyance, great now all I've done is make it angry at me._

 _It tries to circle around not wanting to get struck again, as it does this I try to catch my breath doing all of this running and jumping is taking a toll on my already tired body. All the while I'm trying to figure out how in the world I'm going to get out of this, let's see what would I do in a video game?_

 _Well be better equipped for one thing, but if not maybe get it to run into the trees and hit it while it's stunned. What? It's as reasonable idea as any considering my situation, I just hope that I can last that long._

 _With my plan in mind I focus back on the spider, the only flaw in this plan is that while I was making it the spider decided to charge me._

 _"Ghaaaaa!" I scream out as it hits me_

 _It feels like I got hit by a bus with eight legs and a bad attitude, I get flung several feet and roll a couple more. I come to a violent stop when my back hits a tree, when I open my eyes everything is blurry and I can't really focus._

 _My eyes start to focus and I don't like what I see, the spider is coming towards me at almost a leisurely pace as if knowing that I won't be trying anything._

 _The sad part is that it's right, I'm completely spent I wouldn't be able to enact the plan that I had come up with._

 _As the spider approaches me I can't help but feel angry that it's going to end this way, I still have so much that I want to do. Not to mention that my parents wouldn't have a clue what happened to me, will they just find me dead in my room. Will I just remain a missing person never to be found giving my parents countless sleepless night wondering what happened to me._

 _A shadow covers me and I look up to see the spider standing over me, I glare at it and say._

 _"Well get on with it"_

 _Let it not be said that I cower in the face of imminent demise, I want to be known for a lot of things but one thing I don't want to be known as is a coward. Better to look death straight in the face and know its coming._

 _I look up at the spider again I see the venom glisten on its fang, its eyes seem to glow in anticipation of the kill._

 _Just as it's about to strike it roars in pain and quickly turns to face the opposite direction, something hits the tree just above my head._

 _I look up to see an arrow stuck in the tree, as I look back towards the direction that the arrow came from I can see a figure charging directly at the spider._

 _The spider backs away from the glint of a ax as it barrels towards it_

 _"Back away foul beast or my ax will find its way into your skull!"_

 _The person yells out at the spider as he aggressively moves towards it. I can't help but wonder where this guy came from, maybe from a village that's nearby? Then that means that those brown hills I saw earlier were houses, if I wasn't so out of it I would laugh at my luck._

 _I hear a loud screech as the spider runs deeper into the forest; it seems that my savior has driven it away. Let me tell you if I were any happier I could hardly stand it, which is why I'm lying down._

 _Yeah that was a really bad joke, not even funny bad it was just bad. Man the weird things that you think about when you're out of it._

 _The guy turns to me, as he draws closer he pulls out a torch, I'm not talking about what the British call a flash light I'm talk a torch as in a stick with fire at the end of it._

 _Yeah I'm just as confused as you think I am as in completely and utterly._

 _As I'm using what mental faculties I have left available to try to figure out where he pulled an already lit torch from he starts talking to me._

 _"Hey are you alright?" he asks with some concern_

 _"Well I have been better" I say with some sluggishness_

 _The light starts to fade from my eyes the guy shakes me and says "What's your name?"_

 _My name? Yeah my name he should probably know that before I pass out._

 _"…Axle" I manage to get out before I lose conciseness_

 _As I pass out I think that's all she wrote, that nothing else is going to happen to me and I'll be able to figure out how I got here and hopefully find out how to get home._

 _I had no Idea how wrong I was._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So there you have it my first entry in When The Game Changes, what do you guys think please leave a review with your thoughts on it. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, Flames not so much in all honesty flamers will more than likely be ignored.**

 **I will likely look back through this at a later date to see if there are spelling errors or spacing problems, another place where you lovely people can assist me. Now I'm not asking you guys to go out and spell check my work, no that lies with me that being said if you see something let me know so that I can fix it.**

 **This is NodMPortant Nodding off**


End file.
